The present invention relates to a process and an installation for the distribution of air enriched in oxygen to the passengers of an aircraft, more particularly a commercial airliner.
During accidental depressurization of the cabin of an airplane, at high altitude, the occupants (passengers and crew) must rapidly inhale air enriched in oxygen, so as to avoid a condition of hypoxia, due to the abrupt decrease in the partial pressure of oxygen.
To this end, it is known to provide independent means, permitting supplying air enriched in oxygen. It can be high pressure cylinders, in which is stored pure oxygen. Alternatively, it can be produced by means of chemical oxygen generators.
The distribution of oxygen to the passengers, from supply means, takes place by means of masks. These latter permit a mixture of distributed oxygen and ambient air. Distribution is stopped when the aircraft regains a low altitude of about 3,000 meters, which is reached about 15 minutes from a beginning altitude of about 12,500 meters.
This known solution however has certain drawbacks.
In particular, given that, in the case of depressurization, the aircraft must necessarily regain a relatively low altitude, about 3,000 meters, it is indispensable to retain in the fuel tanks a supplemental fuel quantity. Thus, the consumption of the aircraft is increased at this low altitude, because of the greater air resistance. It will be easily be seen that the carrying of this supplemental fuel contributes to increasing the weight of the apparatus significantly.
The invention proposes to use a process for the distribution of air enriched in oxygen, permitting overcoming this drawback.